Daycare For Real(YouTube Series)
Daycare For Real(YouTube Series) Daycare For Real is an Web-reality YouTube series that follows up on 3 girls in a summer day camp. Filmed in July 2012, and Published on Dailymotion.com on May 2, 2013. Daycare For Real is produced by the producer of Excel(2011), and Wayniiboi. Daycare for Real was filming the same times as Wayniiboi, and was scheduled to be aired along with Wayniiboi Season 2, but was change for Feburay-May. The first season evolves around three little girls, Truane, Cianni, and Amaiya. Cast Season 1 Girls * Truane (Age 10), The Leader, the Uno master, is really out spookened, and exspect to win all the games and get her way. She manipulates her friends sometimes in order to win Uno games. The drama revolves around her and Amaya. Truane learns went seeing herself interact with Amaya, she feels sorry for some of the stuff the went on. Truane is calm and collected, and is funny and silly. * Cianni (age 8) The sweet girl, who is Truane's best friend. Cianni usually is in league with Truane's meaness and bossiness. She uusually gets along with Amaya when Truane's not around. She is known for speaking her mind, and being the bigger person. In episode 3 of Daycare For Real 1, she said "Truane, she is a nice girl, sometimes we don't get along, but sometimes we have to just, work it out by ourselves, and sometimes we do". * Amaiya age (6) The simple minded, and most childish and youngest of all the girls. She is goofy, antsie, and loud, which makes the other girls not like her. She was the first to be introduced in the first episodes of DFR. She constantly have fights, with both Truane, and Cianni, but when Truane is not around, she gets along really well with Cianni. * Nabria (age 12) The quiet girls of the house, and Amaiya's cousin. She appeared in 3/5 episodes. The first to episodes, she blended in the background, watching the girls play uno, and watching the argument between Truane, and Amaiya. In episode 4, she is play fighting with Truane, tickling her in the car, saying only but little words, still being quiet. * Zaniyah (age 10) Truane's cousin, known for being the grownest of grown little girls. She has a cocky attitude, loud, and loves to hear her voice. Her firist Daycare For Real appearence was the after show series. And is responsible for the quote, "But you're jeolous of us! Because we got the popular stuff, you got ragety stuff, you're a ratchet little girl!" Series Overview Aftershow Series In the first season of Daycare For Real, after the show was published on Dailymotion, the girls came in May 2013, and was video taped while watching the series. It was Starring Cianni, Truane, and the new girl Zaniyah, that is titled as the grownest of all grown little girls. The girls watches the show having to make cxomments, and showing reactions to what they are seeing. As the series is being published on You in June, having the Aftershow being published after the the episodes. Next Season Mommom (Ms. Rahim) says that she isn't sure if she wants to have the older kids come back for the summer again. Because of all the fighting, yelling, and arguing. Most likely if there is a season 2, Amaiaya would still be in it. And Cianni and Truane mostly would not be their.